ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary Collection TPB
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary Collection TPB is a trade paperback collection published on September 25, 2019.Previews World "GHOSTBUSTERS 35TH ANNIVERSARY COLLECTION TP" 5/24/19 It features a cover gallery of IDW Convention covers. This trade paperback collects: *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters Description *The front cover combines all four Retailer Incentive covers from the mini-series. *Page 1: The 35th Anniversary No Ghost logo *Page 2: The first half of the credits pages reuses art from the IDW Convention Variant Cover of Ghostbusters. *Page 3: The second half of the credits pages reuses art from the IDW Convention Variant Cover of Ghostbusters Answer The Call. *Page 4 reuses the Regular Cover from Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters. *Page 5-24 are 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters. *Page 25 reuses Cover RI from 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters. *Page 26 reuses the Regular Cover from Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters. *Pages 27-46 are 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters. *Page 47 reuses Cover RI from 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters. *Page 48 reuses the Regular Cover from Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters. *Pages 49-68 are 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters. *Page 69 reuses Cover RI from 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters. *Page 70 reuses the Regular Cover from Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters . *Pages 71-90 are 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters. *Page 91 reuses Cover RI from 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters. *Pages 92-95 is the cover gallery: **Page 92: 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters IDW Convention Cover **Page 93: 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters IDW Convention Cover **Page 94: 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters IDW Convention Cover **Page 95: 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters IDW Convention Cover *Page 96: The 35th Anniversary No Ghost logo. *The back cover has 12 pieces of art from: **The Answer the Call Ghostbusters from the Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters Retailer Incentive Cover. **The ghost form of Rowan North from the Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters IDW Convention Variant Cover. **Kylie Griffin from the Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters Regular Cover. **Slimer from the Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters Retailer Inventive Cover. **Jillian Holtzmann from Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters page 20 panel 4. **Peter Venkman from Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters page 8 panel 2. **Janine Melnitz from Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters page 14 panel 5. **The Real Ghostbusters from the Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters Regular Cover. **Winston Zeddemore from Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters page 6 panel 5. **Saul Pendleton being tackled out of the way of the Mega-Entity in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters page 17 panel 3. **A transmogrified Animal Possessor from Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters page 13 panel 3. **The Atlantean Priest Ghost from Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters page 16 panel 2. Trivia *The Diamond order code is JUN190708. *On page 12 (originally page 8 in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters), the word balloon error is fixed. In the comic, the word balloon was erroneously connected to Ray. In the collection, it is now properly connected to Winston. *On page 41 (originally page 15 in 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters), the spelling error of Ray's last name is fixed. References See Also *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters TPB *Ghostbusters: Get Real TPB *Ghostbusters International TPB *Ghostbusters International Volume 2 TPB *Ghostbusters 101: Everyone Answers The Call TPB *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 TPB Gallery Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryCollectionTPBSolicit.jpg|Front Cover in solicit Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryTPBBackCover.jpg|Back Cover Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryTPBPage02.jpg|Page 2 Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryTPBPage03.jpg|Page 3, Credits page Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryTPBPage04.jpg|Page 4, Credits page continued Category:IDW Content Collections